Thematic list of wiki's contents
[Important: This is a WIP page which is currently being compiled after communication with one of the administrators, and its place or category assignemt in the wiki hasn't yet been decided. It should ''not ''be added to a category, should ''not ''be linked to from another page, and if another wiki user wants to contribute in its writing he/she must do it in an organized way, that he/she will describe in his/her Edit Summary comment. Currently it makes a selection and sorts the pagesunder A of the wiki's All Pages cataloguehttps://pixeldungeon.fandom.com/wiki/Special:AllPages?from=Acidic_scorpio&to=Gold%2Frandom and during the next days more pages under the letters that follow will be added.] This is a first alphabetic and then thematic catalogue of the wiki's active pages which include user-friendly content (i.e. not plain data extracted from the game's code, or small bits of info repeated verbatim in another proper page). When finished, its purpose will be to facilitate the wiki's reader to find the content he/she is specifically interested in, without having to navigate through the 730 wiki's pages, which in their majority redirect to another page or are plain data pages. Currently only pages starting with A in the wiki's All Pages catalogue are listed and sorted here (no matter under which letter they are sorted), so it still of very little use to the average reader. Alphabetic catalogue 'A' *Alchemy (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Alchemy's seed associations) *Alchemy pot (Original PD) *Ambitious Imp (Original PD) *Amulet of Yendor (Original PD) *Animated Statue (Original PD) *Ankh (Original PD) *Arcane stylus (Original PD) *Armor (Original PD) *Armor kit (Original PD) *Asset (Original PD) 'D' *Debuff (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about General Debuffs) 'G' *Glyph (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the glyphs of Affection, Anti-entropy, Auto-repair) 'L' *Level (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Awareness) 'M' *Marsupial rat (Original PD, also contains info about the Albino Rat) 'R' *Rogue (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Assassin) 'S' *Scorpio (Original PD, also contains info about the Acidic Scorpio) *Special room (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Armory) 'T' *Trap (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Alarm trap) Thematic catalogue 'Armor' *Armor (Original PD) *Armor kit (Original PD) *Glyph (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the glyphs of Affection, Anti-entropy, Auto-repair) 'Depth generation' *Special room (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Armory) *Trap (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Alarm trap) 'Enemies' *Animated Statue (Original PD) *Marsupial rat (Original PD, also contains info about the Albino Rat) *Scorpio (Original PD, also contains info about the Acidic Scorpio) 'Hero' *Level (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Awareness) *Rogue (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Assassin) Items *Amulet of Yendor (Original PD) *Ankh (Original PD) *Arcane stylus (Original PD) *Alchemy (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Alchemy's seed associations) *Alchemy pot (Original PD) 'Mechanics' *Debuff (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about General Debuffs) 'Miscellaneous' *Asset (Original PD) 'NPCs' *Ambitious Imp (Original PD)